Believe
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: Sixteen year old Bree has cancer. She travels to England for her last operation to cure her and enjoy her possibly last days. Little did she know that she would fall for a certain curly haired boy...   HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Bree's POV:_

I take a deep breath and knock on the door of my cousin, Louis. I can't let him know how frightened I am of this life-taking illness. Cancer. Even hearing the name used to give me shivers, who would have thought I would get it.

Just because I have cancer, don't imagine me as some depressed and miserable girl. I am not bald, miserable or depressed. I refuse to let cancer get to me. I have fought for things before, and I will do it now too. Can- cer didn't take my hair, because the drug medication only caused mere thinning.

I am in London, England for my final operation, and this means either life or death. Two really different choices right? But if these are possibly the last days of my life, why shouldn't I enjoy them?

My eighteen year old cousin opens the door. I'm only two years younger than Louis, but the difference is big.

I hear a click which snaps me back to the real world.

"Oh hey!", a curly-haired boy said, leaning against the door frame. "You must be Bree, Louis hasn't stopped talking about you since you called.", he chuckled. I wonder if he knew about my 'illness'? I just give him a week smile. "Louis' is just in the kitchen, he said he wanted to cool you something. Good luck swallowing(!)", he said. I chuckle at this.

Louis is the worst cook in the world. The boy can barley break an egg!

"Guess I better go help him then," I said. He smiled at me, warmly and I knew he knew about my sickness.

When I get in, I find Uncle Maurice and Aunt Jessie sitting in the living room.

"Oh Bree!", Aunt Jessie said, getting up to hug me. Even though I don't see Aunt Jessie much, we happen to be very close. "You've met Harry haven't you?" She asked pointing at the boy in front of me. "He's staying over for the week."

Before I can say something, we hear a loud scream. I run into the kitchen and find Louis sucking his finger, probably burnt.

**Well? What do you think? Should I continue? R&R xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

After we took a look at Louis' poor excuse for a meal, we decided on fish and chips. We ordered it on the phone, and while it was delivered, I went up to my room to freshen up and maybe cry a little.

I usually smiled and laughed around other people, to stop them from pitying me. However, alone, I was weak and helpless. No matter how much I told my self that there is a chance of me surviving, a small one, but there is. The fright and pain always won.

Sometimes all you can do is smile to keep from everyone asking what happened, can't you?

So as soon as I got into the spare room, which will be mine till I'm in England, I launched myself in the bed and cried my eyes out.

I wasn't as strong as I seemed. I wasn't the strong girl who helped everyone get over things, I was a frightened new born lamb, waiting for the worst to come.

As I sobbed, I heard the door squeak open.

"The food's here," Harry said, awkwardly. I bite the insides of my cheeks to keep myself from sounding sullen and sad. I did this till I tasted blood, but I still felt like crying my heart out. Harry must have realised I was crying, because he awkwardly stalked up to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Are you OK?", he asked, sounding as if he was actually concerned. I kept my head under the pillow, sobbing softly. I let go of my cheek, the blood fresh in my mouth.

"Not really," I said, taking a deep sigh.

"Are you worried?", he asked, awkwardly. "You know, about the… um…" he trailed off hesitating.

"Yes," I admitted. It was weird. I hadn't even admitted being scared to my own mother, and I had to a boy I barley knew. Of coarse I was angry at Louis for telling him, I mean he was after all a stranger, yet I was pouring my heart to him.

"It'll be OK," he reassured. I sat up, and put my head in my knees.

"But what if its not?" I mumble, holding back fresh tears.

"If you think positive," Harry said, "Positive will happen." I sigh and look up. He gets up and grabs me by the hand making me do the same. He then pushes me in the bathroom.

"You get freshened up now!", he said closing the door. I heard him chuckle as he left.

**Review :)**


End file.
